lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinyonga/Main article
Kinyonga is a female chameleon. Biography ''The Lion Guard "Undercover Kinyonga" Thurston's frightened brays attract the Lion Guard's attention, and the team approaches him and his herd, asking what the problem is. Thurston reports that a nearby rock has been talking to him, though the team has its doubts. However, Twiga soon appears with a similar claim about a tree. Kion calms the animals, promising to figure out what's going on. The Lion Guard investigates Twiga's tree, where Ono feels a mysterious creature crawl over his talons. A chameleon briefly appears before the team, then races away, blending in with her surroundings as she goes. The team takes chase, and Ono is able to spot her with his keen sight. The chameleon then reveals herself to them, as she realizes that they are the Lion Guard, and introduces herself as Kinyonga. She then sings "Now You See Me, Now You Don't", in which she explains her camouflage abilities to the team. After parting ways with Kinyonga, Ono apologizes for having been spotted by the vultures. Kinyonga overhears the dilemma and offers to sneak into the Outlands and spy on its inhabitants for the Guard. Kion is hesitant to place her in so much danger, but Kinyonga insists that she has ventured undetected in the Outlands before, to which Kion reluctantly agrees to her plan. Kinyonga ventures into the Outlands, sneaking past the vultures, as well as Cheezi and Chungu, to the volcano. There, she overhears Scar ordering Janja to block up the river at Hakuna Matata Falls in order to deplete the Pride Lands of an important water source. Just then, Shupavu notices Kinyonga's shadow on the wall and alerts Scar to the intruder. Ushari orders the skinks to pursue her, and Kinyonga races away with Shupavu and her minions hot on her tail. Kinyonga finds herself cornered by skinks in a dead-end. Just then, Shupavu hears a mysterious voice and turns to find that the Lion Guard has snuck up on the skinks by using foliage and mud to conceal themselves. The skinks bank a hasty retreat, and Kinyonga expresses admiration for the Lion Guard's tactic. She then explains Scar's plan to them, and the team resolves to return to the Pride Lands to foil the plot. Come nighttime, the hyenas attempt to block up the river, but the Lion Guard once more camouflages themselves and launches a surprise attack. As the hyenas retreat, Cheezi wonders how the Lion Guard had managed to learn such a trick, to which Kinyonga suddenly appears and takes the credit. Her unexpected appearance startles the hyenas, who fall into the river and careen over the edge of Hakuna Matata Falls. Kion turns to thank Kinyonga, but the chameleon has already disappeared. The next morning, Ono reports that Kinyonga is still missing. At that moment, the Lion Guard notices Thurston speaking to a rock and figures that it must be Kinyonga at work. They approach Kinyonga and question her to why she had disappeared, to which she expresses guilt over scaring Janja and his clan into the river. Bunga assures her that it doesn't matter if the hyenas get spooked, and she vows to never scare anyone again. However, Thurston is frightened by her appearance, and he and his herd flee from the rock. The Lion Guard quickly takes chase, while Kinyonga blends into the grass. "Friends to the End" Kinyonga appears during the “Friends to the End” musical sequence. She shows off her color-changing skills to the Lion Guard. Personality and traits Kinyonga is bright and friendly, with an inclination to be helpful. She is confident in her color-changing ability, and is willing to use it for even the most dangerous of causes. She is also resourceful and quick-thinking. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Meghan Strange Gallery 2018-05-04-00_32_24.png 2018-05-04-00_38_03.png 2018-05-04-00_47_08.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles